Archer (Helena Blavatsky)
Summary Archer is a Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, a famed occultist from the 19th century and the founder of theosophy, which looks to the ancient past to find the path to salvation and enlightenment. While normally a Caster, this version of Helena was changed into an Archer in response to the summer season. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Sanat Kumara Wheel Name: Archer, Helena Petrovna Blavatsky Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Vehicular Mastery (Able to pilot the Sanat Kumara Wheel to such a masterful degree that if she werent given the NYARF to wield in combat she would have been classed as a Rider), Energy Projection, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Penthesilea, Artemis, Florence Nightingale, Yan Qing, and the latter again when they transformed into Quetzalcoatl), higher with Apfel Schiessen (As a B+-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B Rank Agility making her faster than her Caster counterpart) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Tens of meters, kilometers with Sanat Kumara Wheel Standard Equipment: NYARF Water Gun, Sanat Kumara Wheel Intelligence: Aside from becoming more energetic as a result of her class change, Helena retains the genius intelligence of her Caster self with the added bonus of being both a skilled marksman with the NYARF system and a masterful pilot of the Sanat Kumara Wheel, tot he extent that not even she is able to distinguish if he is truly an Archer or a Rider. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Sanat Kumara Wheel: Venusian God, Silver Torus: The Neo-Noble Phantasm pulled out by Helena upon her class change. A Silver Torus, it is made of the same properties as the flying objects that appear when she activates her Noble Phantasm in her Caster form, and carries a different composition from any kind of matter found on Earth. During activation, countless flying objects appear, and pour a barrage of light beams into the surroundings. They cause violent explosions, but they will definitely never land a direct hit on Helena. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Due to her C-rank in this skill, it is possible for Helena to stay in the world for one day without a Master. *'Magic Resistance:' A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Helena's Rank C magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below two verses. However, High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals will pierce right through it. Personal Skills *'Summer Vacation!:' A skill that Helena acquired by deciding on her heart that “I shall play as well in this summer”. A variation of the Mahatma skill that her original (Caster) self possesses. It becomes Helena’s core as she performs as an Archer. *'NYARF!:' She can freely handle the super water gun called NYARF, which appears to have been made by Edison. It seems that Helena’s Saint Graph was determined as an Archer by the existence of this skill. Although she herself says that “my actual intention was the Rider Class..." *'Colonel's Summer Vacation:' The Olcott dolls devote themselves to Helena even during the summer holidays. Or rather, they are putting their utmost efforts into entertaining her - who became more energetic than usual - in anyway possible. For them, the joy of summer holidays hangs on only one point: Helena’s satisfaction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users